toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Sogiita Makoto
Sogiita Makoto(削板 誠 Sogīta Makoto) is one of the main characters of Toaru byakuya no bankai he also the 14th place A-Ranked Espeing and a First-year student in Mokijokuto middle school, as well as the youngest brother having a very strong resemblance to his father and bothers he is also a member of Association, his middle brother is the seven-ranked S-Espeing known as Matsuru Makoto the most powerful Espeing Reclaimers in the city as his partner, and the youngest brother Appearance like Matsuru, Sogiita is a lean,skinny young boy of average height with a reddish blackish skin tone, he apart from which he looks like an ordinary Middle school student with medium length black spiky hair which can be considered quite bouncy and thinner at the same time and has cyan blue eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. His eyes are sharp compared to his father and brothers in the series... Being seen wearing a black with light blue design gakuran with a blue sweater vest, with a white collared shirt beneath it. Personality Despite being a powerful Espada, Sogiita is usually prevent, brave, fearless, flamboyant, strong-willed and has an equilibrium of kindness and altruism, giving him an optimistic and sweet personality. This gives him a strong mental balance against his Persona, who takes the form of his brother. He lacked passion to kill enemy and fight and avenge his brother originally,like his brother even if it means putting his life on the line, As an intelligent student and acknowledgeable The first thing he says before they destroy to tower (we need to hint the building with 80.6 % of are power at the same time within ten minutes) and that he'll just analyze by looking at it his favorite foods are restaurants, Pizza chicken, and ice cream. He does not like vegetables. History Not much is known about Sogiita's past aside from the fact that his brother went missing of 5 years prior to the series.soon Matsuru was find no the News as the youngest S-Class.his brother have train of 5 years he even giving him 40% of his power allow him to reach A-ranking Most fast thing any other students. Plot Abilities tactile telekinesis: Sogiita's ability as a Espeing. Sogiita body is automatically completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy, create thin barrier around him protecting him and other from harm and enhancing his physical strength, durability, and fighting skills to superhuman levels...he can also manipulate objects that are on the same surface or to fly by pushing their own body through the air Master Swordsman: Sogiita is extremely skilled in swordsmanship, and his physical ability is A rank. Even Mikasa complimented Stella's swordsmanship before, he admitted that Matsuru's sword skill is superior to Stella and that the power of his strikes were much more focused compared to her, a testament to Sogiita's swordsmanship . Over all, Sogiita swordsmanship have surpass swordsmanship at Matsuru at 20% Immense Strength: Sogiita is shown to have tremendous physical strength,due to the use of his mind, using mental energy to add to his strength.he able to easily overpower high rank A-Class Students in their first encounter. Furthermore, he was able to withstand Crawford's swing. Reisen Hiragi even claimed that Sogiita might be able to walk out of a fight against the top A-ranker without issue. Immense Defense: after 5 years of training Sogiita has shown to have a tremendous defense, he took Ruka's Raikiri head on several times with no signs of physical damage to him, a considerable feat as Raikiri is said to be one of the most powerful close range attack. Accelerated Healing: Sogiita is able to heal at an incredible rate, being in perfect shape only a few hours after Matsuru battle he Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity despite the severe injuries he received from that event.